Moguramaru
Moguramaru (モグラ丸, lit: "mole-maru") is a recurring background and guest character appearing in Osomatsu-kun, as well as cameos in the first season of Osomatsu-san. Overview Moguramaru, fitting of his name, is a mole-like man who often appears as part of The Akatsuka Star System, tending to be cast in the roles of a thief or minion-type character among other occupations. Personality & Characteristics Appearance He is a short, bald man with beady dot eyes, no visible nose, and large buckteeth. He has three actual whiskers growing off each cheek, furthering his animalistic features. He can be seen wearing a baseball cap or other sort of hat in some instances in an attempt to conceal his bald head, which only has three tiny hairs. Sometimes he is as short as Chibita, but other times a bit taller. He wears sunglasses, and often dresses in a striped shirt with a jacket and pants. Personality Moguramaru is a small, sly, and crafty type who can either act as a criminal and leader on his own terms, or act as a subordinate to others. In his setting as part of Iyami's ninja team, he can dig holes much like a mole and use this ability to trespass into other territory and make for a sneak attack. When it comes to the threat of vampires in the town, he leads a group with the mission to defeat them. In his debut and one another appearance, he is shown to have a penchant for cross-dressing, to disguise himself in an attempt to avoid capture or as part of a scam. Speech Moguramaru often ends his sentences in "de gesu" (でゲす) when speaking. Relationships Iyami Moguramaru is seen linked closely with both Iyami and Chibita in "The Garden Guard Sextuplets", but may also show up around the man in other instances, be it as a fellow scammer, someone manipulated by him, or a man simply passing by and only associating in the smallest degree. Osomatsu In "A Safe, a Watermelon, and a Frog", Moguramaru takes advantage of Osomatsu's temporary memory loss to try to make the boy work for him. History This man appeared in various Akatsuka and Fujio Pro series through the 1960s, usually serving in the role of a thief or a businessman. His design can also be seen used differently at the start of The Genius Bakabon, where he is named Ogura. Afterward, his usual design and role as a thief recur in later Bakabon cameos. Ultimately, Moguramaru's cameos receded and ceased in the early 1970s, with him only appearing in a special feature with the Akatsuka characters in Shonen Jump. A rare single appearance past that point occurred in Kong Father, where he was a mole-man nemesis in a chapter. Osomatsu-kun (manga) Specific chapter appearances *'Youth Trailing a Mole!' (若者よもぐらにつづけ,): Debut appearance as a thief that tricks the sextuplets into digging holes for him. *'The Garden Guard Sextuplets' (お庭番六人衆): Named, and appears as an associate of Iyami and Chibita. *'Osomatsu-kun Goes to the Stone Age' (おそ松くん　石器時代へいく): Seen as a construction worker. *'Dear Doro-chan-sama' (はいけいドロちゃんさま): As the titular "Doro-chan" (short for "dorobo", "thief"), a thief that delivers stolen toys to kids. *'"Uninhabited Island Development Plan"' (無人島開発計画): As a construction worker at the end. *(がまん大会で外国旅行): Seen digging a hole at the event lot where the endurance contests are being held. *'A Safe, a Watermelon, and a Frog' (金庫とスイカとカエルさん): As a thief that makes Osomatsu and Chibita tag along with him. *(おそ松ながら旅役者でござんす): As one of the antagonists. *'Why Won't This World Change?' (どうしてこの世はままならぬ): As a thief seen eating at a banquet. *'Traveling to an Evil Town in a Busted-up Car '(ポンコツカー悪の町へゆく): As a resident of Iyami's town. *'Searching for Iyami-kun's Mother...' *'Our School Has Two Teachers: '''As a teacher in the office. *'Iyami's Phantom Business''' (イヤミのいんちき商売): As a man being sold a jacket by Iyami. *'Parody Version of Treasure Island: '''Witnessed digging at the Treasure Island theme park. *'The Chushingura of Edo Castle''' *'The Son of Dracula' *'The Downtown Chibita Kid': As the boss wanting Chibita abducted. Depicted in a variation of his design, lacking the glasses and the hairs on head. *'Education from a Thief': Seen among the criminals going about town. Osomatsu-kun (1966 anime) Osomatsu-kun (1988 anime) Moguramaru briefly pops up in episode 42, in an adaptation of the "Phantom Business" story. He is also seen with his design recolored in 44, as one of the men associated with Iyami (who is an actual French man in the plot). Osomatsu-san Moguramaru first cameos in "This is Totoko", as one of many men invited to her bedroom for her idol announcement. He is also notably seen as the video store clerk in "Jyushimatsu Falls in Love", working behind the counter as Osomatsu enters. In these cameos, he is depicted much taller than he is in his manga design. He next appears in a shot in "Iyami's Counterattack", as one of the drivers threatened by the appearance of Iyami's giant kart. His color scheme is slightly different in this cameo, with his skin being darker and his clothing being blue, and he does not show up for the rest of the race. External Links * Moguramaru at Koredeiinoda (Japanese) Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters